The Invincible Mobster
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: Well, as the title goes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hayate the Combat butler, this story contains some D-frag, Nisekoi and Working! elements.**

**Story Start.**

A teen could be seen sitting on one of the stalls inside a gaming center, wearing black leather pants accompanied by black leather boots, he wears a plain red v-neck shirt with under his dark green leather jacket, he had shoulder length silver hair and his eyes were a deep shade of red.

This man is the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

It has been a year since he was sent into this world.

All that he could remember is that during his battle with Madara, Naruto managed to fuse himself with the Juubi, thus giving him a huge advantage over Madara.

Beating him was a piece of cake considering that Naruto held the power of the Juubi without any limitation, but Madara being the sore loser he is, used the last of his strength to send him into another dimension.

By using Kamui Madara sent him soaring through the dimensional void, all that he heard was Madara's insane laugher as he was swallowed by the Kamui.

Naruto, not knowing what to do started tinkering using the Juubi's perfect Rinnegan.

After a week or so Naruto manage to open a portal by overpowering the Kamui before he hurl at Hiraishin kunai at the small tear that he manage to open using the Kamui, before he teleported into this world.

Apparently the world that he landed at knew nothing about chakra, but they do have super weapons that could give a mini bijuu bomb a run for their money, he was just glad that the language that they use was very similar to the one in the elemental Nation.

During his first month in this world Naruto started studying about this world and found out that there are many continents separated by the sea in this world, and not just that. They also speak different language but that wasn't a problem for Naruto at all, he managed to learn 22 different language with just 1 full month.

Thank God for the shadow clones.

It didn't take long for the authorities to find Naruto considering that he didn't have any form or birth certificate, but thankfully a mobster boss that he had saves during his travel in America help him forge his own papers and thankfully loan him some money to a buy a house.

Though it didn't mean that all of the things that happened to him was good, considering he was forced to go into a high school, they said that kids his age should be attending school. Thus Naruto was forced to enter the prison they called school.

Despite his new change in clothing and appearance, he was adore by woman's but feared by the whole populations.

Not because they knew what he is, they were afraid of him because of his reputation as one of the strongest delinquent in Japan.

Well it's not like he care whatever people think of him, he never cared back then when he was in the elemental nations what makes you think he would start caring now?

Unknown to Naruto, his life will be turn upside down by the hilarity of the events that will soon to come.

-0-o-0-o-0-

A brown cat with hazel eyes was currently taking a stroll outside as he enjoy the silence of the night.

"My name is Kero, as you can see, I'm a cool cat."

"I am also popular with the girls." He said as he notice a girl with light blonde hair was staring at him curiously.

"Oh please don't touch me."

He said as a girl with light blonde hair and hazel eyes pick him up.

"I've been caught, Hmp. It appears that my charm has broke the species barrier."

The cat look down and notice that the girl was staring at him.

"Hey hey stop staring at me mademoiselle. Well, I understand your feelings though."

The cat blink before he look down as he notice the girl wasn't staring at him, instead she was staring at what is hanging between his legs.

"Hey… what have you been staring at all this while."

The girl lower the cat down a bit before her eyes down a bit before she spoke,

"From now on your name will be 'Dadacha-mame' there's two of them."

"You're naming me after beans!?"

-0-o-0-o-0-

Naruto clapped his hands as if he was dusting himself before he started walking away while he merely step on the bodies laying on the ground.

'Damn… fighting these idiots was starting to get boring.' He thought as he scratch his head.

As Naruto walk he started to notice that everyone was staring at him with frightful expressions.

"H-hey… isn't that Uzumaki?" a boy wearing a school uniform ask his companion while trying their best to avoid the currently annoyed silver haired boy.

"Geh! D-don't make eye contact." The other boy responded while trying to look anywhere but Naruto.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he turned towards the two students.

"Woah!"

"Crap he heard us!"

"Run!'

The two boys run as fast as they could just to get away from him.

Naruto shook his head before he started to hear the people around him whispering.

"Uzumaki?"

"Ah… that's the guy who hospitalized 10 third years,"

"That's him."

"Dangerous."

"Makes sure your door's lock,"

"R-right."

Naruto ignored them as he continue walking, it's not like he really cared about whatever they think of him.

'They're all the same… stupid idiots.' He thought as he shook his head.

"I finally found you Uzumaki-kun."

A huge tick mark appeared on his forehead before he turned towards the person who spoke to him, only to see his cat Kero with veins on his cheeks while doing his best to hide what's between his legs.

"Do you… like cats?" the weird blonde hair girl, ask as she hold Kero through his legs.

"Kero!?" Naruto shouted with a panic expression "What are you doing to my cat!"

"Is this your cat?"

"Yeah! Wait… who are you anyway!?"

The woman's face darkened.

"I am the class representative that the teacher sent to see you, Roka Shibasaki."

Naruto blinked, Class representative? I've never seen her before, what does she want with me anyway?' he thought.

"I've been sent here by a teacher," Naruto perked up when he heard that "Uzumaki-kun… why aren't you going to school?"

"Tsk… so you were sent by a teacher to lecture me?" Naruto turned back as he started walking away "I don't really care go away."

"I see… that's a shame." She took out a marker from her pocket "Then I'll just have to color this innocent cat's nipple black…"

Naruto hurriedly turned to her "STOP!"

Roka smirk "As I thought you're the type that goes "You're so cute little kitty!" Her smirk widened "Holding the cat hostage worked,"

"Ugh!" Naruto flush in embarrassment "Wh-why are you doing this!?"

"Gahh!" he rub his forehead in irritation "Do whatever you want… I'm not going to school, that's a boring place."

"Boring…? Why is it boring?" she ask while Kero was struggling against her hold. "Roka has a lot of fun with her friends there."

Naruto's eye widened in surprise a bit before he turned towards her with a bewildered expression "…."

"You… do you think someone like me has friends?"

Roka perk up when she heard him ask that question.

"…uhmm… other delinquents." She started while trembling and looking at him as if he grew another head.

"Cats…"

"O-or maybe a ball…"

"At least try to keep it human." Naruto deadpanned.

Roka blush before her eyes lower for a bit "Human… ah… your right hand…?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time before he put his hands on his pocket.

"Well… I guess if I had just one friend things might have turned out differently." Naruto looked up as he close his eyes. "…That was when I first entered school."

*Flashback*

"P-please stop it…" a girl with brown hair plead as she was forcefully pushed against the wall while there are other nine guys surrounding her.

"Oh come on… you'll love it."

"Yeah… just give in."

"Excuse me sempais?"

The delinquents turned towards the voice and found a silver haired boy with crimson eyes staring at him.

"Just stop it… your bothering the girl."

"Hu-h?

"You're a really cool first year aren't ya being a bit too cocky?"

"You're gonna get it.

As the thugs surrounded him the girl turned away and ran while Naruto turned his head towards her while staring at her back.

What happened that day was something Naruto never regretted, for he knew that he only did what he did because he wanted to help the girl even though in the end he ended up being alone.

*Flashback end*

Naruto's dramatic moment was rudely cut off as the girl starting un-corching her marker.

"And so due to Uzumaki-kun's long flash back… the nipples are about to be engulf in darkness."

"I GET IT! IT'S MY FAULT!"

"Ah…" Roka muttered as she watch Kero ran away as if he was being chase by the devil himself. "He ran."

Naruto sighed "Phew, he finally escaped."

"Then… Roka will do it…" the girl muttered earning Naruto's attention.

"Huh?"

She gave him a soft smile as she point at herself, "From now on. I… Roka will be your friend."

"Don't want it." Naruto shut down with a deadpan.

The girl's face twisted into a sad one before she started trembling.

"… FUCK."

"Fu…!? You… a girl should not say that!"

"…My bad… Domestics!"

"DON'T YOU MEAN SHOCK!"

She titled her head "Are you dissatisfied?"

Naruto turned back and wave his hands "Bah… I don't want to be friends with someone just because they took pity on me."

Roka flush as she bit her lip "Then…Gir-girlfriend…"

"WHAT THE HELL AREYOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Ah." She said as she pump her fist on her palm.

"My bad… from now on Roka will be your personal friend."

Naruto flush as he started to wave his hand in embarrassment "It's fine! You don't have to keep saying nice things!"

"…When I said a teacher sent me… I was lying… the truth is I just wanted to speak to you somehow."

'Ohhh… and incredible development…!' he thought with sweat pouring down his face.

"At first… the other male students said that you are a bad person and should be avoided at all cost… but… I know you are not a bad person."

Naruto turn to her with a surprise expression as she look down on her feet.

"I've always been watching you…your good points… I've seen a lot of them…"

Naruto scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Other than my looks, I don't have any…something like good points.

The girl flush as she shook her head.

"I've seen it…Your nipples under a wet shirt are really sexy."

'DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" Naruto scream in embarrassment 'What the hell is wrong with this girl!?' he thought in a horrified manner. "Anyway… I have to go I need to find a good job,"

"Eh? Why?"

"Duh! I'm an orphan so I live alone."

Roka's face turn sad before her face brighten up "Oh… maybe you can work for me."

"Ohh? And what work should I do for you?"

"You can be my –censored- then you can –censored- then –censored- censored-."

"HELL NO!" Naruto exclaimed in horrified manner while his face was as white as paper.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Damn that's one weird girl…" Naruto thought with a shudder as he was walking towards the park.

"Hmmm?" Naruto blink as he sees a blonde hair girl standing in front of a bending machine, tough that's not what really got his attention, but the two guys trying to hit on the girl.

"Hey you, you're really cute, what are you doing all alone here at this time? Why don't you come play with us." The man ask while the little girl was staring curiously at them.

The boy forcefully grab the girl, but before the girl could protest. A fist suddenly collided on the face of the man who was trying to drag her, thus making the man fly backwards.

Naruto glare at them "Seriously … trying to hit on a little girl, you two should be ashamed of yourselves." He spoke as the two of them cowered under his glare "Now out of my sight!" he shouted as the two hurriedly ran away while panic can be seen on their face.

Naruto watch them go as he was still glaring at them while the girl behind him flush.

"Uhmm." She spoke gaining Naruto's attention as he turn to her "T-thank you."

"I am not sure what happened… but you save me." She said as she smile at him.

Naruto blink as he stared at her in surprise 'That's new, usually when I save someone they would ran away or would accuse me.' He thought in surprise.

He was snap out of his thoughts when he saw the girl shivering because of cold, considering that she was only wearing light clothes.

Taking his jacket off he put it on her shoulder.

"That should keep you from getting cold."

"This is a very cheap jacket." She started while Naruto gape in shock "It's very rough, and really heavy." At this point Naruto's was already blank and with one look you would see arrow had struck in the chest.

"But…" she paused gaining Naruto's attention as he stare blankly at her.

The girl flush and smile at him "It's warm… I like it."

"Since you went through the trouble of saving me… I'd like to properly thank you."

Naruto blink as he tilt his head "Thank me?"

The girl nodded with a smile "Anything you want. just say it."

Naruto gave a soft smile 'She's not so bad after all.' He thought, he patted her head gaining her attention as she look curiously at him.

Naruto flash her a smile that made her flush a bit, "In that case, I wanted to know the name of the beautiful girl that I saved."

"Eh?" that took the girl by surprise.

"Would it not be okay?" he ask while the girl shook her head.

"No, Nagi… Nagi Sanzenin."

'Eh? Isn't that the name of the riches person here in Japan?'he thought before he nodded with a smile "Very well, I am Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to be my friend." He spoke passionately.

Unfortunately the little girl mistook his words as she didn't hear the word friend, because she was so entrance by him the only words the she heard was his name and 'I want you' and nothing more than that.

"Wh-wha? Do you even understand what you are saying!?" she ask as she turn away to hide her blushing face.

Naruto, despite him maturing over the years the he'd been on this dimension, he was still an idiot.

"Of course I understand. I'm totally serious about this."

"B-but!"

"Do you not want too?" he ask not really knowing that he was sealing his fate at this moment for not noticing her reactions.

The girl look away as she poke her fingers together.

"A-alright. B-but in return! You must never betray me or anything!"

Naruto blink in confusion, shrugging he choke it up as someone had betray her before.

"Of course. I would never betray you."

Nagi cough on her fist "D-do you have a cell-phone?"

Naruto nodded as he fished out his phone from his pocket and gave it to the girl before she put her contact in it.

"Here, call me okay?" Nagi said before she shove the phone in his hand while blushing before she ran away.

Unfortunately, someone had seen her running away and follow her.

-0-o-0-o-0-

Naruto was walking towards his home with a disappointed sigh, seeing that he never found a job, he was so engross on his own lament that he didn't notice a girl in front of her as he bump into her.

Looking down Naruto saw one of the most beautiful girl he had even seen, she has long brown hair which is tied in a ponytail , her bangs was clipped to the side with one long strand of wavy hair in the middle of her face, she had red eyes. She was wearing a maid uniform.

Shaking his head to snap out of his thoughts, Naruto offered her an arm which she gladly took and stood up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I'm going." Naruto said while scratching his neck a bit.

The girl offer him with a smile as she shook her head "No, it's okay I also wasn't looking so it's also my fault too."

"Uhmm. By the way." The girl spoke up once again earning the attention of our silver hair protagonist.

"I'm looking for a certain girl, a little girl 13 years of age." She said while Naruto blink.

'Eh.' He thought in confusion, sounds familiar'.

"She was wearing a party dress, hair done in twin tails and she's quite cute…" she tilted her head to the side as she smile at the handsome young man "Have you seen her?"

"You see… that girl knows nothing about this world… she would easily be fooled by a kidnapper, it really makes me worry." She spoke with a worried expression while muttering 'troublesome'.

'Now I'm also worried.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Is she perhaps your little sister?" he ask while the girl tilt her head to the side.

"No… that's not it, were not related. But the way we are now, you can call us family, she's very handful and she loves making me worry, but that's a cute side of her too." She spoke with a cheery smile while Naruto merely gained a soft smile.

It's not every day you see someone care for each other like this.

Naruto was about to tell her that he had last seen her in the park but a sudden noise caught their attention.

"Guh! What are you doing! Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

"Tch! Behave yourself!"

"Kuu! Let go of me! Let me go!"

The shouting ended as the two guy forcefully shove the girl inside a car before they entered in too drove off.

"….."

"….."

"….."

Naruto pointed at the direction where Nagi was kidnap with a blank epression.

"Oh no! that girl!" the girl besides him shouted in panic "She's really been kidnapped!"

Naruto patted her on the shoulder gaining the panicking girl attention.

"Don't worry, I'll save her." He spoke.

"B-but!' she tried to reason "They're in a car! How can you catch up with something that move that fast."

Naruto smirk as he let go and turn towards the direction "I'll just have to be faster then."

"Eh?" the girl mutter in confusion before her eyes widened in epic proportions as Naruto took off with a sonic boom.

"Kyaaa!" the girl cover her face as the gust of wind blew at her.

"W-what the hell just happened?" she ask to herself before she started panicking again "Oh no! I have to call the police!"

-0-o-0-o-0-

Inside a speeding car.

"Who would have thought that we could kidnap her that easily." The man with black hair spoke while smirking.

"Good thing she was all alone!" replied the bald man wearing a bonett to hide his balding head.

"I'm not bald!"

"Who're you talking to?"

"Nothing,"

"Anyway bro, our hostage has been giving us quite a deadly glare for a while now."

"Don't let it bother you."

And true to their words, Nagi was glaring angrily at the two of them.

"Oi, you two idiots… I have a small favor to ask…"

"Huhahahaha! What is it, lil girl!? I'll let you know, screaming is pintless!"

"This is a critical life or death moment! Behave yourself!"

"The air in ere is polluted. Could you two stop breathing." Nagi spoke with a blank expression.

"….."

"….."

"That's environmental pollution. You should treat mother earth more respectfully."

"T-this brat!" the black hair man turn to Nagi who had a tick mark on her cheek,

"Oit wait!" the bald guy tried to stop the black haired man "We can't let our hostage die! We still don't even know who she is."

"Hmp."

"Don't make us angry little girl, you just might get hurt."

"Yeah, and?" Nagi stare at them blankly. "Didn't I tell you to stop breathing? Baldy!?"

"T-this girl,"

"You too, From which fashion magazine did you get that huge idiotic sunglasses from."

"Ohh? Maybe is that a religious thing? You doing a ritual for some idiotic God?" Nagi finish as an arrow of humiliation struck the man in the chest.

"You brat! Make fun of baldy all you want, but my sunglasses? Unforgivable!."

"Ba-! I'm not bald!"

"I'll use my body to teach you not to disrespect your elders!"

Nagi jerk back in surprise and a bit of fear when she heard that.

"Eh…Lil bro! since when did you become a pedophile!?"

Nagi kick the black hair man on the face "St-stay away from me pervert."

"If you come any closer… I'll call for help idiots." Nagi muttered while trembling a bit.

"Hohohoho! Do you think someone will try and save you from a car going 80km/h!?"

'Naruto…" Nagi thought in fear.

The black haired man was about to pounce on Nagi when suddenly the car flipped forward as a foot smashed at the front of their car.

Swoosh!

Boom!

Was the sound as the car was flipped upside down and skidded to a halt in front of a silver hair teen.

The two guys and Nagi crawl out of the destroyed car.

Turning to him Nagi's eyes brighten as she ran towards him

"Naruto!" she shouted as she leap towards him, while Naruto opened his arms and catch her.

"Are you alright Nagi?" he ask softly as he look at her while said girl merely nodded while she buried her flush face on his chest.

"Mm." she mumbled.

The two of the separated as police cars suddenly surrounded them.

"Maria!" Nagi turned towards the brown hair girl that Naruto met earlier.

"Nagi!" Maria shouted as she ran towards them both.

Sweeping her in his arm, Maria started looking her over "Are you alright!?"

Nagi nodded "Yeah, I'm fine Naruto sav-" "-Eh?" she turned towards Naruto's direction only to find him no longer there.

-0-o-0-o-0-

Yawning Naruto lock the door of his house as he situated his school bag on his shoulder while Roka was waiting at the front gate.

"Uzumaki… I am here to pick you up."

"Ah… I see.." Naruto deadpan before he started walking while Roka followed him.

Naruto turns to her "Let me make things clear… I didn't say anything about going out with you, don't misunderstand I'm just going to school."

Roka turn to him before she smile at him "Yeah… that's fine for now.", "We'll start with being friends."

Naruto merely stare at her as they continue their work in silence as they arrive at their school.

"Uzumaki…" Roka called out gaining Naruto's attention as she turn towards him.

"I made a bentou for you… come to the game creation club later during lunch." She said as she wave at him. "See ya."

'Hey, hey… Friends don't make bentous… rather…"

"AREN'T YOU THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE FOR A DIFFERENT CLASS!"

"Yo Naruto."

Naruto turned towards the source of the voice only to see a black hair boy with a clip on his bangs wearing a standard school uniform, this boy is none other than Raku Ichijou, a man who knows his pain considering that both of them was feared by man because of their reputations, Naruto as the most strongest delinquent while Raku as the son of the Yakuza boss.

"Yo Raku… how's your vacation."

Raku sighed "Man… it's so troublesome… Ryu and the others kept on bothering me."

"Must be hard for you huh…" Naruto said sympathetically while Raku nodded with a sad sigh.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me…" Raku answered with a sad sigh while Naruto just patted his shoulder, they're not friends but they understood each other so it's not hard to talk to one another.

Naruto started walking away as he started playing some music on his phone, while Raku entered his own classroom, Naruto was too busy listening to the music that he didn't notice someone collided to him, before he even knew it his face met someone knee.

"Gah!"

Rubbing his face in irritation, Naruto turn to see who hit him only the be shock as a beautiful blonde hair girl with beautiful blue eyes turned to him while running.

"I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry!" she shouted as she ran away.

Groaning Naruto stood up while rubbing his face.

Unknow him, his meeting with those three girls will change his life.

For better of for worse, well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Chapter End.**

**Please leave some review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
